campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Demigod Wolf
'A/N: Is this even a good idea? Whatever, okay here we go...I don't even know how I'm going to do this but it's just something I need. ' Characters Jason Grace as Scott McCall (I wasn't sure if Percy or Jason for this...but after trying to decide who was going to be Stiles- Leo was in the running- I decided I wanted Percy and Jason to be best buddies) Percy Jackson as Stiles Stilinski (the sarcastic little poops) Piper McLean as Kira Yukimura Leo Valdez as Issac (ehhh....about this too but I can make this work) Annabeth Chase as Malia Tate (originally I wanted her to be Allison or Kira but then I realized Percy needs to be in love with her but this recent episode has me wondering if she should be the coyote instead...hmmm yes) Drew Tanaka as Lydia Martin (Yes I changed some of the roles, but pretend Drew is nicer in this then Drew from Heroes of Olympus) Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano as Allison Argent Luke Castellan as Derek Hale Peter Hale as Peter Hale (no match I cannot think of anyone as...well no words to describe him) Chapter One 'We are starting at Season 4, so pretend all the crap they are put through has happened. ' Percy rolled in his bed, grasping crumpled sheets in his shaking fist. Sweat ran down his forehead as he clenched his jaw to keep from screaming."No...no...no..." He muttered, his voice an octave higher as it stretched with fear. "Don't let them in..." His forehead was creased in tension. It was a replay of the words, four words set on auto repeat. "Don't let them in...don't let them in." Even when Percy didn't utter them aloud, he mouthed them to himself silently. His vision was pitch black for a moment before he saw the faint inklings of light. Percy's sea green eyes shot open and he sat bolt right up, panic evident on his face. Slamming a hand in front of him, he met solid cold metal. Terror reflected from his emotions as he glanced around his surroundings. He was inside some type of box, there were three walls pressing in around him. In front of him were six thin rectangular holes through which light was streaming through. The length of the box was about his height and gradually he began to realize where he was. But it didn't make sense. Peering out the holes to make sure, Percy was afraid. He hit the wall in front of him. Nothing happened. Hitting it once more, with more urgency behind it, Percy began to grow even more anxious and scared. It had been a long time, since he felt this terrified. He began to repeatedly smack the wall, pushing and punching it with his fists, slamming his palms into it, hoping the wall would give away. On the seventh attempt, the wall did fall and he spilled onto the floor. The wall, was a rusty locker door. Percy glanced at his surroundings wildly, whipping his head around violently, noting the thin stream of light coming from the window. He was in the boys changing room at school. "Oh gods..." He collected himself and stared into the emptiness of the room. No one was here right now. How had he gotten here? What was happening? Percy found himself looking at his own reflection as he turned to the sink. His eyes were tired and large puffy bags sagged underneath them. Did he really look that awful? He found himself walking past the mirror and toward the exit. Percy watched his hand as he pushed open the door and then shut it behind him with a soft click. Passing through dark shadow filled hallways, his footsteps were the only sound on the hard tiled floor. Then, something else caught his eye. A classroom door is open, not cracked but opened almost all the way. Why would that door be open, but not the rest? Percy instinctively went to retrieve his pen which transformed into a sword from his pocket only to find that it wasn't there. (The pen had been a gift from Luke to protect himself against supernatural monsters.) Approaching the room, he hesitates before entering. Inside its as if a tornado has struck. Chairs are overturned and some are broken like they were thrown against the wall. Desks have toppled and the light filtering in is a sickly gray. The most horrible thing, was the tree stump in the middle of the room, perched on the floor. Snake like tendrils shot from its base, roots that expanded and had curled around things in the classroom. In the ghostly light, nothing could have terrified Percy more than seeing that Ancient Tree again. Slowly he walked up to it, his face a picture of disbelief. His arms were limp at his side, but as he drew closer and the distance closed he risked bringing his right arm forward to touch the tree trunk. The top half was moss filled and bacteria was swarming all over it. Tentatively he brought his fingers closer, biting his lip as he did so. Suddenly there was an eruption from the stump and with a scraping hissing noise a tendril shot out of the tree and wrapped itself several times around Percy's hand. He stumbled backwards, shocked. Gasping Percy jerked up in his bed, trembling and shaking from exhaustion and fear. The sweat was still glistening on his face as he blinked and tore at his mattress. "You okay?" A female voice asked in concern. Percy didn't answer, breathing hard and staring straight ahead as if the dream had taken his ability to speak. Annabeth sat up and put a comforting hand on his arm. She ran her fingers down his arm, her touch was enough to calm him a bit. "Percy?" Percy panted for another moment before answering. "Yeah I-I was just dreaming." His voice is ragged but not as high-pitched and shaky that he had been scared it would be. He wanted to be strong for Annabeth. "It was weird," He shook his head, traces of fear still traceable while he talked. "It was like a dream within a dream." Annabeth frowned. Her stormy grey eyes showed that she was thinking. "A nightmare?" Percy took another shaky breath, running his hand through his hair as he put his hand on Annabeth's. "Yeah." He grasps her hand and rubs it gently, and even though he is comforting her, its more of the other way around. By being strong for her, he has forced himself to be strong for himself as well. Then, a realization dawns on him and he stares at Annabeth who is caressing his arm. "Wait a second...Annabeth, what are you doing here?" Percy's eyes have a new light to them, and an inkling of a though beings to work its way into the cells of his mind. He doesn't like it, he'd rather have his arm bitten off by a hellhound. Annabeth opens her mouth then closes it when a creaking sound interrupts them. Percy turns to see the door to his bedroom slowly opening. It stops at a quarter of the way open. "Hang on," He says while pushing himself up off the bed. "So your going?" Annabeth whispers, her voice barely audible. Percy isn't even sure if he hears her right, her words are so faint. "I'm just gonna close the door." He promises. "Just go back to sleep." "No...no, no I should close it." "Don't worry about it." "What if someone comes in?" Percy moves forward, eyes fixed on the door. "Like who?" Annabeth's voice sounds fragile, small even. Percy doesn't answer but Annabeth keeps up her banter of keeping him with her. "Just go back to sleep Percy." Soft steps. Hand reaching for the doorknob as he pads across the rug floor. "No...what if they can get in?" His tone has become rough and quiet, a dangerous whisper. The fear has slowly started to enter his thoughts once more, the comforting moment with Annabeth fleeting into the depths of his mind, a lost memory. Annabeth stares at Percy as he approaches the wooden door, her eyes growing wider. "What if who gets in?" She watches him for another moment as he doesn't answer her, his back is the only thing she can see in the shadows. "Percy? Just leave it please..." Her voice cracks, "Percy?" Percy stops in front of the door, his eyes wild. "Percy come back to bed. Percy, please... DON'T PERCY!" She's started screaming now, frantic motions with her hands and her blonde ponytail whipping across her face as she shakes her head desperately. Percy grabs the doorknob and opens the door. "DON'T! DON'T GO IN THERE! PLEASE PERCY! DON'T!" Percy pushes her voice to the back of his head, and steps out into the hall. It's dark but he can see clearly. Outside the bedroom door is a forest. It's dark, wind jabs at his arms, like torturous needles. Leaves blow through the air, scattering through the sky. Everything about this place feels wrong. And there, once more, in the middle of the forest floor is the tree trunk. It's as large as ever, whispering indubitably with its ancient rasping voices. As he comes closer, lights suddenly turn on all around him, much like ones on a football field. Holding up his arms to shield his blinded face a sudden seizure of panic and terror overcomes him. He's alone. His voice is mixed with insanity as he stares ahead. "This is just a dream. This is just a dream," He blinks, trying to bring himself under control. "Get it out of your head Percy. Your dreaming," These words are full of despair. "Alright...wake up Percy." Bringing his hand to the back of his head, his eye twitches uncontrollably. His fingers are trembling and clenched, he's on the verge of a panic attack. He closes his eyes and brings both hands to his head, ruffling up his black hair in another attempt to wake up. "WAKE UP PERCY!" He screams and the desperate words echo through his dream in a nightmarish way. Percy blinks and lifts his head from his pillow. Sunlight is streaming in through his window in his bedroom. The door to his room swings open and his dad smiles at him, a mug of coffee steaming in his hand. "Hey, time to get up kiddo. Get your butt to school." Percy sits up, pulling his legs underneath him as he stares at his father. His dad smiles grimly (he didn't do much than that these days after Percy's mom had died) and nods before turning and heading back down the hall. Percy takes a deep breath, almost relieved and scrambles from his mattress. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "And you couldn't wake up?" Jason asks at school after Percy finishes his story. "Nope." Percy takes one of the steps on the stairs two at a time. "It was beyond terrifying man. You ever hear of sleep paralysis?" Jason shifts his backpack strap in his hand and thinks carefully. "Uh no, do I want to?" Percy goes on to tell him anyways, waving his hands for emphasis. "Well, have you ever had a dream where you want to wake up but you can't move or talk?" The two boys finish walking down the stairs and head toward the main campus. "Yeah, yeah. I've had that happen to me." Jason nods. "It happens because during sleeping your body is basically paralyzed. It's called musclatonia. That way when you dream about running you don't actually start running in your bed." Percy watches Jason's reaction as they head north and fast walk under a bridge crossing. "Does that make sense? Sometimes your mind can wake up before your body does. So for a split second your actually aware your body is paralyzed." "And that's the terrifying part." Jason finishes for him, the two friends seem to do that a lot. "You sound sort of like Annabeth, dude." "I did some research." Percy replies in a matter-of-fact tone. Jason has a grim look on his face but quickly replaces it with a neutral look, his relaxed and listening face. It has to be serious if Percy Jackson is voluntarily doing research. "It turns your dream into a nightmare," Percy shakes his head. "You can feel like your falling, or being choked or in my case where your at the center of a grove with magical trees where human sacrifices took place." Jason nods again, trying to be as supportive for his best friend as he can. Its hard for him to imagine what his buddy is going through, but in his world, nothing normal ever happens. They push open the doors of the school in unison and Percy keeps talking. "You think it means something? What if what we did that night...what if it's still affecting us?" "Post dramatic stress?" Jason asks, his brain thinking of the possibility. It seemed like an option, Apollo had said this would happen. After grabbing things from their locker they head down the hall together, both absorbed in their own thoughts. They enter first period, taking their places at their seats, walking quickly. Jason sits in front of Percy, which is convenient so they can talk. "Want to know what scares me the most?" Percy asks as he puts his backpack on the floor. Jason turns around, facing Percy, his eyes reflecting pure concern for his friend. Its an unspoken question, he doesn't need to ask what? ''out loud. Percy hesitates, his own sea green eyes heavy with dark thoughts. "I'm not even sure this is real." He rasps. Jerking up in his bed he screams in yet another fit of panic. He pushes his covers back, screaming and yelling, eyes wild and filled with terror once more. Poseidon runs in, pushing the door back and running for his son, Percy Jackson, who is kicking his covers around. Screaming. Screaming with fear. Poseidon grabs his son and pulls him close, climbing into his bed, holding him in his strong arms. Percy thrashes, his mind is a jumbled mess of confusion. What if this isn't real right now? What's happening to me? "Hey, hey, hey." Percy stops moving for a moment then flails his arms about wildly. His voice is a million horror films combined as he screams again, tears glistening in his eyes. "It's okay, It's okay. Your alright." Poseidon murmurs, holding his son comfortingly. Percy lets out a sob, a single tear trickles down his cheek. ~ ~ ~ ~ Jason scratches his blonde haired head before grabbing his backpack and zipping it up. Light filters through the window as he pauses to grab his jacket and slip it over his shirt. "Monday," He mutters to no one in particular while hooking his backpack once more in his hand and pulling the straps over his shoulders. Jason stops dead in front of the door when he see's the shadow of his hand. Wicked claws stretch from his fingertips in curved tools of destruction. In disbelief he glances down at his hand in the flesh to see that his claws are not out. Clenching his hand into a fist he looks back at the shadow then slowly uncurls his fingers. Nothing now, no shadowy claws appear on the door this time. Unsettled, he grabs the handle of the door and twists, dismissing the incident like a pesty fly. Leo stands just outside the door, his usually curly hair on the weekends and gelled hair on week days sticking up in directions. "Hey," "Oh great," Jason grins, one hand still on the door. "Um..." Leo taps his fingers together energetically before pointing down the hall dramatically. "Are- are you going to school?" Jason takes a deep breath before answering. "Yeah," He says while exhaling. "Okay yeah, me too." Leo replies, his darting eyes glancing at the backpack positioned on Jason's shoulders. Jason nods, eyebrow turning up a bit suspiciously. He does well to cover his thoughts. "Good." Leo hesitates then lifts his head. "Can I ask you a question?" Jason squints and then nods, trying not to think about how much time he has until school starts. "Okay," "Are you angry at me?" Leo asks this with genuine emotion, he really seems to want a true answer. Jason pauses. "No." "Are you sure?" "No." Leo stares at him for a solid moment then ventures to ask: "What-what does that mean?" Jason opens his mouth to reply but stops himself before sighing dejectedly. "I guess...I'm not really sure how I'm feeling." Jason breaths slowly, and forces a half smile to his face. "Okay," Leo says. "Do you want to hit me?" "No! Of course not!" Jason steps back, aghast that Leo would even suggest that. "Do you want to hit me?" Leo asks again. Once again, Jason hesitates then shakes his head feverishly. "No." Leo's eyes glisten, with what emotion is hard to tell. "I think you should hit me." Jason smiles as he responds with the same answer. "I don't want to hit you, man." Leo stares at him, his brown eyes staring at the son of Jupiter intensely. "Are you sure?" "Why would I want to hit you? You didn't ''do anything'' did you''?" Leo's eyes dart around the room like he's searching for a way to not answer this direct question. "No." Then he pauses. "No...I mean um well, what do you mean?" Jason stares back at him, his eyes a deadly icy blue. "I mean, like you didn't kiss her or anything right?" Leo ducks his head and answers immediately. "Reyna? No. No. Absolutely not. No. Definitely not Captain Lightning." Jason ignores his last comment and nods his head like he's a detective taking notes. "Did you want to?" Leo grins, that sarcastic trouble making grin that always made frenzied old teachers mistrusting of him. "Oh yeah, totally." Jason nods slowly, absorbing his words. The next moment, Leo is sailing through the air, and then another second and he's hit the wall and slumped to the ground. A picture on the wall clatters to the floor and Leo picks himself up from the wooden floor groaning. Mrs. Grace comes around the corner, skirt waving around her legs as she peers around the corner. (In this story, Mrs. Grace is not a drug addict and very much like Melissa McCall in Teen Wolf instead.) "Hey!" She claps her hands together. "You two supernatural demigod teenage boys don't test my entirely un-supernatural godly level of patience." She points at Leo who is moaning as he clasps his side then gives a pointed look to Jason before disappearing back around the corner. "Feel better?" Leo grunts to Jason as he gasps for air. Percy shoves his books into his backpack, breathing like it's the last air he'll ever get. He picks up one book and stops to stare. The cover looks familiar but the words...the words are different. Jumbled up and in some type of language...a language he doesn't understand. Percy stares at the book, that annoying sense of fear returning as it always has the past couple weeks. He squints, traces the spine. The letters don't even look much like actual letters he knows. Chief Poseidon, Percy's father stops in the doorway. "Hey," He says. Percy turns to look at him. "You alright?" Poseidon asks, his love for his son evident. Percy looks back at the strange book then nods hesitantly. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Ready for school?" "Yeah...yeah..." The son of Poseidon shakes his head to clear his thoughts and fixes the strap on his backpack so it isn't digging into his shoulder. "I'm good." Poseidon gives him a strange look of disbelief. "Dad seriously, I'm fine." Percy forces his face back into his usual carefree smile. "It was just a nightmare. A dream." Just saying these words out loud makes his fear seem a little more childish, but he can't convince himself any more than his father believes him that it was ''just a dream. '' The two stare at one another, both with unsaid feelings reflecting in their eyes. "So...what's that?" Percy points to the box in his father's hands. Poseidon is the Chief Police at Long Island, New York at the local police department. He always had files to work with and cases to examine, but he didn't usually bring boxes into the house. Valuable things like that, well, it just wasn't safe to take it into your house. "Oh," Poseidon glances down at the box he's holding in his hands. "It's just uh, files from the office." Percy frowned and raised a suspicious eyebrow. "It says ''Sheriff Station Do Not Remove." '' '' ''The Chief grins and says in a matter-of-fact voice: "Well, yeah, unless your the Sheriff." "Oh." "Get your butt to school, alright?" Percy nods, clapping his hands together before turning to pick up his backpack. Reyna grabbed her purse with one swift movement from the couch and tossed it over her shoulder. Her hair was styled in curls, like she always did. Not that she really cared how she looked, there were more important things to do then fawn over yourself in the mirror. She stalked down the hall of her house, walking quickly, hair bouncing with each step. Grabbing the door she turned to yell back into the empty corners of her house. "Gotta run dad! I'm late!" Stepping out into the hall, Reyna set course for the elevator. The stairs might have been faster, but she needed some time to think. She stepped in, hugging her jacket to her chest as she stared at the light filled button. As Reyna stood waiting in the elevator, the air suddenly turned frigid and cold. Shivering, she rubbed her shoulders to create heat. Then, the lights dimmed and flickered out, leaving her in an almost completely dark elevator. That was strange. A ''ding ''alerted her that the doors were sliding open and she hesitated slightly before stepping free from that cold dark room. Outside was a dark hallway. The hospital. Things were toppled over, and dim lights flickered over head. This wasn't much better than the elevator. Reyna glanced cautiously at her surroundings, shouldering her purse before carefully taking soft steps into the passageway. Papers rustled on the floor, like a slight cruel breeze had just run wild through the corridor. Without Reyna's knowledge, an image flickered behind her- it was Reyna standing in the elevator with her head bowed and her arms spread as if to say: ''Come and give me a hug while I stab you in the back. ''Then, the strange occurrence disappeared as if it never happened. She bit her lip, telling herself not to be frightened, but the ever dimming lights and silent hallways filled her with dread. A door creaked open on her left. Slowly, ever so slowly, Reyna peered into the room from the glass in the door. It was dark but a single light shed it's own light on every object, but like all the other lights before it, it turned on and off at random. Nothing about this place felt comforting. Reyna glanced behind her then entered the room, noting the water filled wheel-y thing where operations took place and the overall familiarity of the place. Like she'd been here before. The door slammed shut behind her, and Reyna whirled around on the verge of panic to see it shut. The lights dimmed out again, leaving her in complete darkness. When they turned back on, they were brighter then before and from the set of drawers where bodies were kept on the wall, one drawer slid out of place. Reyna closed her eyes then approached, mixed feelings conflicting her instincts to run. On the name tag of the drawer read: Kate Avila Ramirez-Arellano. Deceased. Case number 113. Reyna couldn't help it. She screamed. A flashback took her back to when her mother, Kate, had been killed by... well she didn't like to think about her. The knife. The blood splattering on clean glass. Her mother's body falling to the ground, her mouth open in shock. The thud of her body impacting the cement. Reyna forced the tears back and walked closer to the door in the wall. It was small, like a compartment you would use at the local pool. She opened it timidly, her fingers stopping at the cold touch of metal, then continued to open the door. There was a long pause before anything happened. The passage inside seemed to go down forever, Reyna was pretty sure the drawers weren't supposed to stretch that far. Then, like a flash, her mother was clawing her way up, her mouth opening with a violent gnashing of her teeth, her hair knotted and tangled, her eyes wild in vengeance. Reyna almost tripped over herself, panic finally spilling out of her as she slammed the door and backed up, running for the door. When she opened the door, a school bell rang and she found herself stumbling into Long Island High School. Shock almost overwhelmed her. ''What had just happened? '' Students walked ignorantly through the halls, clutching binders and books to their chests as they walked past one another, each heading for their first period class. Reyna stared at them as they passed her, uncertainty drowning her as if she was swimming alone in an ocean of fear. Drew, Reyna's best friend, walked up to her, her head tilted in concern. "Reyna? Are you okay?" Reyna stared at her blankly for a moment, then nodded quickly. Drew frowned, wondering what could have happened to Reyna, but didn't ask any more questions. Jason drove up to the school on his motorcycle, and quickly parked. He removed his helmet and scanned the area, smiling slightly to himself. Maybe this would be a good day. Just then, he caught sight of his reflection in his helmet. His eyes were glowing red, like an Alpha's, when he turned into a werewolf. He closed his eyes and shook his head, not sure what to think. When he looked again, the red glow had vanished, replaced with his normal icy blue eyes. He lowered his helmet, disbelief clawing at his heart then with another shake of his head, he dismissed it. ''You have other problems, ''he reminded himself. He started walking across the campus, when a sort of evil shiver crossed over him. Glancing behind himself, Jason saw an enormous monstrous shadow growing larger with each step he took. It took him a moment to realize it was ''his ''shadow. But that was impossible...he wasn't in werewolf form, even more than his eyes could glow without turning. The beast was hairy and large, still growing as he watched. Terrified, Jason sprinted for the stairs and stumbled down them as he stared at his shadow. It followed him everywhere- he couldn't escape it even as he watched it kept up with him. He tripped down another flight of stairs, tiny needles of panic stabbing themselves into his heart when someone grabbed him. "Hey, hey." Percy steadied Jason before looking him in the eye. "You alright?" Jason looked at his friend, trying to steady his breathing. He nodded barely, still thinking of the strange shadow... Percy frowned slightly, raking a hand through his black hair. "Well, you don't look alright Jason." Jason picked at his purple shirt, then looked up once more. "I'm okay," He confirmed, breathing less ragged. "No your not," Percy insisted, putting a hand on the blonde teen's shoulder. "It's happening to you too. Your seeing things, aren't you?" Jason blinked, relief almost evident in his face. "How did you know?" Percy looked like he was about to answer then shook his head and stepped aside. Drew and Reyna walked up, with a serious look on their faces. "Because it's happening to all three of you," Drew replied. Jason looked carefully at Percy who just sighed. Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers